Be a Family
by Valhova
Summary: Historia posterior a la película Conqueror of Shambala. El primer diciembre de los hermanos en un Munich diezmado por la Primera Guerra Mundial... ¿Aprenderá Edward el verdadero significado de la navidad?


**BE A FAMILY**

by **Raquel**

**----**

_Ésta es una versión extendida de una historia que escribí sobre estos hermanos en diciembre de 2005 llamada _**Christmas in Munich**_. La publiqué y unos días después tomé la decisión de releerlo. Fue entonces que descubrí que algunos fragmentos no estaban muy bien escritos. La historia me parecía buena, así que quise reescribirlo todo de nuevo. Todo menos el final, que tiene su encanto y que, además, es el corazón del fanfic. _

_La verdad es que comencé a escribirlo en enero de 2006, pero no pude terminarlo sino hasta hoy. No tuve muchos ánimos para sentarme a escribir estos meses, y luego tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. En fin, no creo que eso importe mucho ahora. Probablemente la gente no se anime a leer esto de nuevo. Igual lo hice por mí, por satisfacer una satisfacción personal. Ahora ya puedo dormir tranquila xD._

_----_

Fue un impotente testigo de la destrucción de Lior, y durante mucho tiempo, Edward Elrich estuvo seguro que nunca nada podría llegar a causarle tanto horror como aquel momento. Nunca nada podría compararse al resplandor escarlata que barrió la ciudad entera, causando la muerte inmediata y fulminante de siete mil soldados. Unos escasos segundos fueron suficientes para destruir la vida de tantas personas.

Tantas muertes.

Tanta devastación.

En tan poco tiempo.

Aquella pérdida inconmensurable provocada por el deseo egoísta de crear _la Piedra Filosofal_. El asesinato de tantas personas para satisfacer la ambición de una sola _persona_. La necesidad enfermiza de Dante por conversar una vida eterna a costa de transferir su alma de un cuerpo a otro, y otro, y otro.

Sí, Edward estuvo seguro que semejante horror era imposible se superar.

Luego sacrificó su vida con el deseo de revivir a su hermano, y como consecuencia de aquello, cruzó _La Puerta_ hacia aquel otro mundo que era totalmente desconocido. Un mundo en donde la Alquimia era un arte perdido hacía mucho tiempo, y en donde la Tecnología predominada en el estilo de vida de la población.

Entonces descubrió que el horror siempre podía ser superado.

Que la oscuridad no tenía fronteras.

Que no importaba el mundo que habitara, siempre existiría gente corrupta que podría sacrificar vidas humanas, sin un ápice de remordimiento, con tal de cumplir ambiciones egoístas. Personas que jamás entenderían lo valiosa que era la vida.

En Lior fue testigo del asesinado de miles de hombres, pero en la Europa de la _Primera Guerra Mundial_ observó la masacre de millones de personas. Aquella tecnología se había invertido en la creación de bombas, armas y maquinarias cuyo poder destructivo sólo podía compararse al ritual de creación de la _Piedra Filosofal_. Aunque comenzaba a pensar que podía ser mucho peor. Infinitamente peor.

Aquel conocimiento le llenó de un profundo pesar.

Observar la pérdida de tantas vidas humanas fue igual a sumergirse en la peor de las pesadillas. Y cuando aquella guerra finalmente llegó a su fin, pensó ingenuamente que al fin podría tener un poco de paz. Que ahora podría dedicar todo su tiempo, no a tratar de sobrevivir como muchas otras personas, sino a buscar una manera de regresar a su mundo. A su hogar. A su _hermano_.

Sin embargo, estaba nuevamente equivocado. La Europa de la post-guerra no había resultado el mejor sitio para vivir. Había escasez de agua y provisiones, y muchas veces ni siquiera contaba con luz eléctrica o medios de transporte. Pensó que en Munich podría estar un poco mejor que en Londres, pero la ciudad había quedado casi completamente destruida. No contaba con las condiciones mínimas para comenzar un viaje, al menos no inmediatamente.

Así que esperó, y esperó.

Durante mucho tiempo, mientras las ciudades eran lentamente reconstruidas y la gente luchaba desesperadamente contra el hambre y las enfermedades. Edward no tuvo más remedio que esperar, lleno de furia e impotencia por no poder ayudar a ese mundo. Sin su capacidad de usar la alquimia, no era más que un ser humano más, con las mismas necesidades y las mismas limitaciones.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, de alguna manera mejor. Y también peor.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en poco tiempo, trayendo como consecuencia el reencuentro con su hermano Aphonse. Recuperarle cuando le consideraba perdido para siempre había llenado a su corazón de tanta alegría que aquello fue casi doloroso. Había vivido cuatro años en ese mundo pensando sólo en regresar al suyo, en reencontrarse con sus seres queridos. En constatar que Al había regresado a la vida que llevaba antes del fallido intento de revivir a su madre. Que había recuperado su cuerpo y estaba bien. Sano y feliz, como el niño que recordaba. Su mente durante aquel tiempo se concentraba sólo en alcanzar aquella meta. Aquel anhelo le mantuvo con vida en medio de tanta muerte y destrucción.

Ahora estaba con Alphonse, sí, pero no de la manera que hubiera deseado.

Él deseaba regresar a Rizenbul, no condenar a su hermano a vivir en aquel mundo diezmado por la guerra y la inestabilidad política. No importaba cuán feliz se sintiera por tenerle nuevamente a su lado, la preocupación que sentía por su bienestar era aun mayor. No contaba con poderes especiales para defenderle y no existía posibilidad de regresarlo a su mundo. Ambos estarían atrapados en ese lugar por siempre.

Y Alphonse era tan joven…

Apenas contaba con trece años. Era un niño. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo que tuviera que vivir en medio de tanta hambre y decadencia y destrucción. La ciudad de Munich en 1923 no era el lugar que hubiera elegido para ver crecer a su hermano. Estaba realmente preocupado por él.

Durante algunos meses pensó que emigrar a otro país sería una posible solución a aquella situación, pero pronto descubrió, con cierta desesperación, que no contaba con los suficientes medios económicos como para ir a algún sitio fuera de Europa. Si querían tener realmente una buena vida, Ed pensó que lo mejor sería mudarse a América. Trabajaba arduamente para lograr ese objetivo, ahorrando cada marco que no gastaba en la manutención de ambos. Pero aun manteniendo los gastos al mínimo, era realmente poco lo que podía guardar para tal fin. Su salario no era de los mejores y no estaba en condiciones de arriesgarse a dejar su trabajo actual para buscar uno mejor remunerado.

Para empeorar la situación, su padre había muerto, al igual que su querido amigo Alfons Heiderich. Y luego de su entierro se había visto en la penosa necesidad de dejar el departamento que había compartido con el homónimo de su hermano en ese mundo. La renta era demasiado alta para su escaso sueldo, y Al era muy joven. Edward no permitiría que tuviera que trabajar mientras él tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo por los dos. No era cuestión de orgullo; era más su responsabilidad como padre/hermano de Al velar por su bienestar. A su edad el chico sólo debía preocuparse de estudiar y aprender las reglas de un mundo que aun le era desconocido.

A veces era tan difícil soportar aquella vida…

Edward se detuvo en medio de una calle gris y húmeda, tratando de cubrirse mejor con la bufanda. A pesar de haber vivido más de tres años en Europa, no recordaba un invierno más crudo que aquél. Apretó cuidadosamente la bolsa con los pocos comestibles que había podido comprar entre sus brazos, mientras posaba su mirada cansada en aquellas calles. Era muy poca la gente que transitaba por las aceras semidestruidas por la guerra. No había tampoco un solo niño a la vista. Lo único que jamás escaseaban eran los tanques y los soldados que hacían ronda por toda la ciudad, en estado permanente de alerta. Aquella paz tan frágil que vivían podía ser fácilmente sacudida por un bombardeo.

Alemania se había hecho muchos enemigos al perder la guerra, incluido algunos antiguos países aliados. Basado en la propaganda política cuya primara bandera era la supremacía de los alemanes como la raza superior, aquello era de esperarse. No eran muchos los que todavía apoyasen a los nazis en esos días, y mucho menos los ideales de Hitler.

No era extraño que el ambiente de la ciudad transmitiera tanta tristeza.

Al igual que tampoco le sorprendía la ausencia de algún adorno de navidad.

La gente no tenía tiempo ni ánimos de pensar en celebraciones en esa época, y él no podía culparles por ello. Todos estaban agotados. Las jornadas laborales se habían extendido en pro del _bienestar_ del país, al igual que el tiempo de espera en aquellas colas interminables para comprar los pocos víveres que el derrotado y humillado gobierno alemán podía proveer a la población.

Había esperado casi tres horas ese día, calado hasta los huesos de frío y muerto de hambre, sólo para poder comprar algo de pan, queso, vino y vegetales. No importaba si tenía mucho dinero o no –que tampoco lo tenía-, la comida estaba siendo racionalizada entre los sobrevivientes de Munich. Sabía que aquello era una acción lógica a seguir, pero aún así no podía reprimir la impotencia que carcomía su interior al comprobar lo liviano que se sentía aquella comida en su regazo.

¡No quería brindarle semejante vida a su hermano!

Con un suspiro de frustración, Ed continuó el lento camino hacia el pequeño departamento que podía costear. Sabía que Alphonse le esperaba para cenar y que luego querría sentase frente al fuego para conversar sobre las actividades realizadas durante el día. No creía que supiera que era 24 de diciembre, y que ese día se celebrara la navidad. Al menos esperaba que no lo hiciera, ya que ni siquiera había podido comprarle un presente como tanto hubiera querido.

Tratando de acelerar el paso que llevaba, esperaba ansioso sentir la agradable calidez del fuego de la chimenea. No estaba nevando, pero eso no significaba que el frío fuera menos implacable. Podía jurar que hasta el brazo y pierna metálicos que Winly había construido especialmente para él estaban congelados. Ese invierno estaba resultando ser especialmente duro para todos.

Frunció el ceño cuando una brigada de soldados vestidos de blanco y negro se cruzó en su camino. Desvió sus ojos apenas notó la esvástica escarlata bordada en sus brazos, tratando de ocultar su rostro al máximo. Pensó en cruzar la calle y perderse en la sombra de algún callejón mal iluminado, pero desechó la idea. No quería actuar de manera sospechosa.

Era afortunado de que su piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos dorados no llamaran mucho la atención en la comunidad alemana, pero sus años siendo un _perro_ _de los militares_ le había enseñado cómo pensaba esa gente, y lo desconfiado que podían llegar a ser. Si alguno de esos sujetos llegaba a notar sus prótesis metálicas –inexistentes en aquel mundo- podían comenzar a formular preguntas para las cuales no tendría una respuesta convincente. Lo mejor era conservar el anonimato.

Contuvo el aliento mientras no les perdió de vista, y luego corrió las dos cuadras que le separaban de su edificio. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, saltándose dos o tres escalones cada vez. Casi sin aliento, pero habiendo entrado en calor, abrió la puerta de madera del departamento. Era un alivio sentir su chirrido característico y el agradable olor a té que provenía del interior, después de aquel largo y extenuante día.

Permaneció apoyado en la puerta un instante, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Igualmente algo de serenidad. Encontrarse con soldados siempre le producía gran inquietud y ansiedad; jamás se sabía qué esperar de ellos… Y no quería meterse en más problemas de los que tenía actualmente.

Además, jamás olvidaría que esos bastardos habían ayudado en el dichoso plan para llegar a lo que ellos llamaban _Shambala_, cuando en realidad se trataba de su hogar. _Su hogar_. Un plan que conllevó la muerte de muchas personas en su mundo. Y más doloroso aún, el asesinato de su padre y Alfons Heiderich. Jamás iba a perdonarles aquello. Jamás…

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras liberaba aquella presión casi dolorosa en sus ya cansados músculos. Entonces abrió sus ojos y se contuvo de gritar debido a la impresión que le causó la imagen oculta tras sus párpados. Era Alphonse, quien estaba a su lado. Estaba muy cerca realmente, observándole a su vez con el cejo fruncido y serio. Tan callado y silencioso que casi parecía un fantasma.

Aquel corte de cabello que solía utilizar cuando eran niños, y que había retomado en aquella nueva vida en Munich, enfatizaba aquel rostro casi infantil. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, aún le sorprendía lo joven que era ahora su hermano. Los años de diferencia que les separaban. Aunque sus ojos hablaran de más experiencias de las que un cuerpo de esa edad pudiera haber experimentado.

Se observaron en silencio un poco más, y luego Alphonse sonrió, apresurándose a tomar la bolsa con provisiones del regazo del otro.

"Bienvenido a casa, hermano", saludó, girando con más velocidad de la necesaria para regresar a la cocina.

"Hey…", fue todo lo que alcanzó a responder el mayor, un poco confuso por la actitud de su hermano, mientras le veía desaparecer de su vista.

A veces sentía que el menor le ocultaba algo, y aquella sensación le angustiaba. Y si no fuera tan testarudo consigo mismo, podría hasta asumir que le atemorizaba un poco aquellos lapsos de silencio que se interponían entre ambos. No sabía cómo interpretarlos. No sabía si debía preocuparse por ellos o no.

Agitando la cabeza, trató de desechar esos pensamientos. Se alejó de la puerta para quitarse su bufanda y abrigo con más libertad. Los colocó en un perchero y luego se dirigió al centro de la pequeña sala, disfrutando la agradable sensación que el fuego de la chimenea le brindaba. Escuchaba a su hermano desplazarse por la cocina, probablemente preparando algo de comer para ambos.

"Oi, no pude conseguir gran cosa esta vez, Al", se disculpó el mayor, tomando asiento en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos, algo avergonzado.

Alphonso asomó su cabeza un instante desde la cocina, aquella sonrisa intacta en su rostro.

"Está bien. Realmente me agrada lo que has traído. Todo se ve fresco", afirmó, para desaparecer nuevamente al siguiente segundo.

Su hermano no le vio, pero Edward sonrió en respuesta. Lo que Alphonse decía no era cierto, pero agradecía el intento de hacerle sentir mejor.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos estaban compartiendo una charla amena en la mesa, frente a un par de rodajas de pan tostado, queso fundido y una ensalada sin aderezos. Dos tazas de humeante té era el acompañante de aquella sencilla cena.

No era mucho, pero era más que suficiente para los hermanos.

Alphonse le contó alguna anécdota de la escuela, y Edward no puedo evitar carcajear al escucharle. Al era muy bueno en física, química y matemáticas, pero le estaba costando bastante otras asignaturas como geografía y literatura. Por obvias razones.

"¡No te burles de mí, hermano!", le reprochó, rojo de vergüenza y azorado.

"No me río de ti, Al… ¡Es verdad! –se apresuró a añadir al ver el rostro incrédulo del menor- Es sólo que me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando llegué a esta lugar…".

Los ojos de Alphonse destellaron un instante, divertidos. Era un alivio saber que no era el único con ese tipo de problemas… Jamás tuvo ese tipo de dificultades cuando fue estudiante en Rizenbul. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo resolver esa situación. Pensando un poco al respecto, mientras se rascaba la nariz en un gesto infantil, decidió pedir consejo.

"O sea, -medio balbuceó, un poco avergonzado- también tuviste problemas con ciertas asignaturas, ¿cierto?".

"Así es".

"Y… ¿cómo pudiste superarlos?".

"¿La verdad? –Ed sonrió en respuesta, tratando de no hacer muy evidente el sonrojo que comenzó a surgir en sus mejillas- No pude".

Al quedó un instante inmutable, boquiabierto. Jamás hubiera esperado tal respuesta. Si él siempre fue más inteligente que el promedio de personas de su edad, considerable a su hermano el ser más brillante de todos. Incluso superior que su padre.

"No lo puedo creer…", fue el único suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

"Pues sí. –Ed se encogió literalmente de hombros- Nunca fui muy buen estudiante que digamos…".

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué hiciste?".

"Lo más lógico: Abandoné los estudios y conseguí un trabajo".

"Vaya, eso suena muy bien… Quizás yo debería hacer lo mismo".

"Por supuesto que no", se apresuró a decir el mayor, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Por qué no? Si eso estuvo bien para ti…".

"Es diferente. Era otra época. La guerra estaba en pleno apogeo, y muchas escuelas habían cerrado de todas formas. No tenía muchas posibilidades más que trabajar. Tuve mucha suerte de que mi amigo Alfons me ofreciera la oportunidad de involucrarme en su proyecto de investigación en el campo de la cohetería…".

Calló súbitamente. Había comenzado a hablar de Alfons, el querido amigo que había muerto hacía poco tiempo, como si nada. Como si estuviera muy cerca, quizás escondido en alguna de las habitaciones. Como si le fuera a ver muy pronto.

Calló súbitamente cuando recordó que estaba muerto. Ya no volvería a verle.

Calló porque el dolor se apoderó de él.

El más pequeño respectó aquel silencio, comprendiendo su razón de ser. No había conocido a Alfons Heiderich, aunque le había visto una vez: Cuando arribó a aquel mundo y le vio echado en el suelo, lleno de sangre… Muerto. Lamentaba nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de conversar con él y conocerle. Después de todo, había sido alguien muy importante para su hermano. Y estaba seguro que aquello no se debía sólo al hecho de que ambos fueran iguales físicamente. Estaba seguro que una amistad sincera había llegado a unirles.

Suspiró, comenzando a recoger los platos usados.

"Haré un poco más de té".

"Hey, Al… -le detuvo un instante el mayor- De veras no me gustaría que dejaras los estudios, ¿OK?".

Alphonse sonrió, comprensivo.

"No pienso hacerlo", aseguró antes de regresar a la cocina.

Edward le vio marchar, sumido nuevamente en aquel oscuro pesimismo. Le estaba costando bastante establecer una verdadera comunicación con su hermano, en parte debido a su mismo carácter. Debía hacer hasta lo imposible por no dejarse dominar por la melancolía y la pena.

Decidió levantarse de la mesa y esperar junto a la chimenea. Era agradable escuchar el crepitar del fuego, y la calidez que desprendía se sentía tan bien…

Estuvo un rato observando el suave movimiento de las llamas, divagando entre los recuerdos del pasado. Pero luego se extrañó por la ausencia de su hermano. Estaba tardándose mucho en regresar a su lado. Esperaba no haberle molestado su repentino silencio. Le atormentaba el hecho de no hacerle feliz.

Iba a buscarle, cuando algo llamó su atención. Una oscura figura recostada en la esquina más alejada del fuego. Sintiendo algo de curiosidad, se aproximó para descubrir de qué se trataba.

Aquello era un trozo de pino largo y viejo. Quizás de su tamaño. Sus ramas de extendían en todas direcciones, con apenas unas cuentas hojas marchitas. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo esa _cosa_ allí?

"Con que lo has descubierto…".

El comentario logró sobresaltarle. No le esperaba.

Alphonse se detuvo a su lado, divertido por aquello. Extendió su mano, entregándole una taza humeante de té.

"¿Qué hace esto aquí?".

Quería preguntar en su lugar: ¿qué es esto? Pero la pregunta hubiera resultado bastante tonta. Después de todo sabía qué era, pero no lograba comprender el por qué estaba en el medio de su sala ahora.

"Es nuestro árbol de navidad", sonrió el más joven, aproximándose y tomando la rama entre sus manos para empujarla a un sitio más visible del salón.

Fue el turno de Edward de quedarse boquiabierto esta vez. Lo que manipulaba su hermano era algo que jamás podría catalogar como _árbol_, ¿y de _navidad_? Menos que menos… Esa pobre rama raquítica era el vivo reflejo de la pobreza que parecía consumirlo todo en esa ciudad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para reponerse de la impresión, y tratando de pensar en algo inteligente que decir, tomó un sorbo del té. Mostró un gesto de desagrado, sintiendo el repentino sabor amargo del líquido descender por su garganta. Nunca había sido realmente fanático de aquella bebida, y era peor cuando ni siquiera podía usar algo de azúcar para endulzarlo un poco.

No recordaba la última vez que había podido usar azúcar.

Tampoco cuándo había sido la última ocasión en que no se había visto en la necesidad de tomar algo diferente a té o agua. Se preguntaba si su hermano sufría igual al tener que vivir en medio de tantas privaciones.

Sin embargo, su hermano parecía estar bastante entretenido mientras enderezaba algunas ramitas de aquel tronco casi muerto. Se veía ilusionado y no podía comprender el por qué. Repentinamente, el más joven le dedicó una sonrisa como hacía mucho no le veía.

"¿Me ayudas a adornar nuestro árbol, hermano?".

La pregunta le descolocó un poco, pero luego cabeceó en asentimiento.

Si su hermano estaba bien, él también debería estarlo.

Bebió aprisa el resto de su bebido y luego se colocó junto al menor, sin tener idea sobre qué hacer a continuación.

"Y… hum… ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?".

"La respuesta es obvia: Adornarlo".

"¿Con _qué_?", no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Con esto".

Al fue a la cocina y regresó un instante después con una caja pequeña de cartón en su regazo, que colocó inmediatamente sobre la mesa. Volvió a dedicarle a su hermano una sonrisa jovial antes de comenzar a extraer hilo y castañas, probablemente tomadas del mismo árbol al que pertenecía aquella vieja rama.

Alphonse tomó un poco de esto y aquello y luego invitó a su hermano a unírsele. Edward lo hizo, todavía inseguro sobre qué opinaba al respecto. Tomó algunas castañas, tratando de unirlas con el hilo de alguna manera. Comprendía la idea de su hermano, pero no sabía que fuera algo plausible.

Trabajaron en un silencio por casi una hora, tratando de construir algo que el más joven llamaba ingenuamente como _adornos de navidad_, cuando el no le habría llamado más allá de _intento desesperado_. Sin embargo, el ambiente entre ellos se había tornado bastante agradable, y hasta cierto punto divertido. Cuando todo lo humanamente posible por hacer concluyó, trataron de usar aquellos _adornos_ para embellecer al _árbol de navidad_.

"Quedó refeo…", concluyó el mayor, suspirando con resignación.

"Yo creo que es perfecto", alegó el otro a su vez.

Edward trató de hallar en los ojos de su hermano la ironía de aquella frase. Su hermano no era alguien que mintiera, pero no podía creer en sus palabras.

"La verdad –confesó- no sé por qué lo piensas…".

"¿En serio no lo sabes?".

La mirada de ambos volvió a encontrarse, y el más joven pudo ver claramente el pesar en el semblante del otro.

"Es perfecto porque esta árbol representa nuestra primera navidad juntos".

Edward resopló casi inmediatamente al escucharle. Parecía estar enfadado de repente.

"Sí, bueno, no ha sido la gran cosa, ¿cierto?… Piénsalo bien; no he podido darte una buena vida aquí. Nada de comodidades. Probablemente estarías mejor ahora en Rizenbul".

"De ninguna manera", respondió en seguida el otro, con una firmeza en su voz que sorprendió a su hermano. "Mi lugar está contigo, hermano. Te lo dije antes, quiero crecer a tu lado. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, cualquier que ésta sea. Lo importante es estar juntos".

"¡Pero…!", pensaba protestar el otro, sin comprender la insensatez de su hermano. Aquello que estaban compartiendo no era una buena vida, y no iba a permitir que Al pasara por tantas penurias sólo para estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, el golpe de una castaña en su frente detuvo sus palabras.

"Ya deja de quejarte, hermano".

"¡Tonto, no me estoy quejando, ¡Es sólo que me preocupo por ti…!", replicó el mayor, haciendo un puchero digno de sus viejos tiempo.

"Lo sé, claro que lo sé ¿Pero cuándo comprenderás que lo mejor para mí es estar a tu lado?", fue la simple respuesta.

"Bueno… -suspiró Ed, ruborizado y azorado- De acuerdo, aunque no puedo creer que pienses así cuando ni siquiera podemos tener un árbol de navidad decente. Es tan pequeño además… ".

"¡Ja! Al menos es más alto que tú".

"¡AJÁ! ¿INSINÚAS QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE DEBES USAR UNA LUPA DE AUMENTO PARA VERME, ¿EH, ¿EH?".

"Eh… yo no dije eso precisamente…", sonrió con timidez, colocando una mano tras su cabeza. Sin importar cuánto habían pasado ambos, era evidente que algunas cosas nunca, nunca cambiarían…

Aquel pensamiento fue reconfortante.

"¡No quieras arreglar las cosas ahora, Al! ¡Ya sé lo que estabas insinuando!", insistió Ed alzando un puño es forma amenazante, mientras mostraba repentinamente una dentadura afilada.

Al retrocedió dos pasos, sintiendo el peligro inminente. Había puesto el dedo en la yaga de su hermano a propósito, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque Edward era más alto que él en ese momento, era evidente que, con el tiempo, la situación se invertiría. No por nada había heredado la altura de su padre.

"Je… Creo que prepararé un poco más de té, hermano, ¿por qué no terminas de arreglar nuestro árbol de navidad mientras?", dijo, girando para alejarse rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Ed observó un instante la estela de humo dejada por su hermano, suspirando. El único motivo por el que le había dejado escapar era porque sabía que su hermano sólo estaba bromeando, aunque sabía perfectamente que _odiaba_ cualquier mención a su altura –Sí, no era _tannn_ alto como quizás debía serlo; _¿y qué?_ ¿Acaso tenía la culpa de ello? ¡NO!- . Gruñendo desvió su mirada hacia aquel remedo de árbol.

¿Que terminara de arreglarlo?

¡Aquello no tenía solución posible!

Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo finalmente.

"No puedo creer que hayas recordado la navidad…" susurró más para sí mismo que para el otro.

"No podría olvidarla nunca", respondió el más joven, regresando a la sala con un par de tazas y una tetera. Lentamente comenzó a ordenar todo sobre la mesa.

Edward le observó mientras hacía aquello, un poco confundido por el comentario. Entonces desvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia aquella rama vieja, sintiendo un poco de melancolía. Deslizó lentamente sus dedos a través de la madera crujiente.

"No tenemos muchos recursos a la manos para celebrar, ¿neh?", se burló, sintiendo repentinamente un nudo en su garganta.

Alphonso se acercó para rodear los hombros de su hermano mayor con un brazo.

"Tenemos todo lo necesario para celebrar. Estamos juntos y estamos saludables, podemos conversar todos los días y compartir aquellas experiencias que nos han llevado a ser quienes somos ahora. Yo creo que de eso se trata la navidad, ¿neh, hermano? La navidad significa estar con la _familia_".

Los hermanos se observaron un instante y sonrieron, reconfortados por ese hecho.

Alphonso le indicó a su hermano que observara a través de la ventana.

Y entonces Edward descubrió que fuera estaba nevando.

La vida no era tan mala después de todo.

----

_Tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza o iba a morir, je. Un poco tarde quizás, pero oficialmente aún se puede decir que estamos en navidad, ¿neh? Adoro a estos hermanos, y adoro más la relación tan fuerte que les une. Necesitaba escribir un poco de ello, aunque lo haya escrito en poco tiempo. Era ahora o… El próximo diciembre -. Feliz año 2006 a todos._

_Historia terminada el 01 de enero de 2006_

_Historia rescrita terminada el 14 de abril de 2006_


End file.
